Our Revenge
by ClarityVee
Summary: Kaito, an evil demon lord, has destroyed the village where Rin and Len lived as children, and also killed many people, including their parents. Now, they intend to get revenge for all the destruction and pain he caused. The only way they'll be satisfied is the death of Kaito, even if it means they die themselves. Based off the Vocaloid song "Boss Death."
1. Prologue and Chapter 1: Peace Offering

**If you haven't seen the Rin and Len "Boss Death" PV sang by Valshe, you need to. It's amazing. Len is very, very tasteful. Both Rin and Len are badass, and I have respect for Valshe since she sings both parts. I've been wanting to write this for a while now. So, now I am. Sorry guys, but no RinxLen. They're just twins. They won't have love interests at all. Well, maybe slightly, but nothing major. Enjoy. :)**

**Prologue**

"Come on, Len!" my sister called. She was running ahead of me, her short hair bouncing back and forth as she did so. I chased after her, my short ponytail tapping the back of my head as I got closer. My sister suddenly stopped, her red dress and matching hair ribbon flowing in the slight breeze. "You're so slow!" she teased.

"Maybe you're just too fast!" I retorted with a smile. She grabbed my hand and pulled me farther into the field. Both of us were giggling from our fun. When we were in the middle of the field, she dragged me to sit down.

"Rin, you're so bossy! What if I didn't want to sit?"

"Then you shouldn't have sat down!" I sat there, pouting at her. She was a bossy sister, even though I'm the older twin. I stared down at the grass, sitting with my legs crossed Indian-style. From the top of my eyes, I saw Rin's arms moving, but I didn't know what she was doing. After several minutes of staring at the grass I felt something light fall on my head. I looked up and saw my sister put a crown of flowers on my head.

"All hail King Len!" she cheered happily. I smiled and started laughing. Then she grabbed the suspenders I was wearing and pulled them towards herself. She released them and they snapped against my body. Even though I was still wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, it still hurt a lot.

"Ow! How dare you hurt the king? You will be punished for this!" I said smiling. I reached over and lightly tugged on her hair, hard enough for my to notice, but not hard enough to hurt her too badly. We both were laughing again. Suddenly I saw a gray fog raising into the sky.

"Rin, what's that?" I asked, pointing to the fog.

"I don't know."

Seconds later, we heard a huge scream from a pair of adults. A huge fire started blowing up and spreading itself through the whole village. All the houses were burning down, and many, many people were running around and screaming.

"Len, I'm scared!" Rin grabbed my hand and hid her face in my chest.

"We'll be okay, Rin. We're way over here. We won't get hurt."

We kept hearing screams and things falling over. We kept seeing people fall over their feet as they ran, and many things begin to burn down. Rin started to cry from being scared.

"Don't cry, Rin. Big girls don't cry." I comforted. She just kept crying. She didn't argue with me at all, or even say anything. She kept her eyes shut, trying to black out all the disastrous things happening around us. I hugged her to make her feel better, but it didn't work out very well. I saw my mom and dad running around. I saw their lips moving, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. They had burns all over them, and their clothes were terribly ripped. Something on fire fell right where they were, something very big. It fell over, but I didn't see them after that. It didn't look like it fell on them, but near them. But the thing was so big it was taller than them while on its side. They probably ran away to be safe. Even as I told myself this, I started to cry, too.

"PRINCESS MIKU IS MISSING! SHE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

Both me and my sister continued to cry in the middle of the prairie. Everything around us was being destroyed. We wanted it to stop. But, what are 6-year-old twins supposed to do?

Everything continued to burn. We started to hear less and less voices by the minute.

"LEN! RIN! GET OUT OF HERE!"

We both opened our eyes and saw Uncle Kiyoteru. He grabbed both of our hands and pulled us away. We kept running, our tears trailing behind us. We ran for a really long time. When we finally were far away enough that we could only see a small puff of gray in the sky from a distance, we stopped.

"Are you two alright?" he asked us. We both nodded our heads.

"Uncle, what happened?" Rin asked. Uncle Kiyoteru bent down so that he was at our eye level. He placed one of his hands on my right shoulder, the other on Rin's left shoulder.

"A very bad man did very bad things. You two can't go back to your home. It's too dangerous. You two were out in the open. You two are lucky I found you when I did."

"What's the bad man's name?" my sister asked.

"You don't need to know that."

"But I wanna know!" she fought. Uncle let out a heavy sigh before he answered.

"His name is Kaito. He is a very, very bad man."

"Uncle, when can we go back home with mom and dad?" I asked. I thought it might not be a good thing to ask, but I really wanted to go home. I wanted to eat Mom's homemade soup for dinner and have Dad put me on his shoulders. I liked being tall. I didn't like being away from home.

"Len, I don't know if you _can_ ever go back home. You saw what it was like."

I started to cry again, and Rin did, too. We both cried. We both wanted to go home. But we both didn't realize why we couldn't.

"But, you two get to live with me now. We'll have lots of fun. We'll play games and I'll teach you things."

"What kind of things?" I asked between sobs.

"Lots of different things. Stop crying, you're both okay."

"I wanna go home!" Rin cried.

"But we can't, Rin. The bad man might get us. Uncle says we'll have fun. Let's live here."

"I want Mom and Dad." my sister said quietly.

"I do, too. But we need to live here!"

"I don't wanna!"

"Rin, we have to. Uncle's fun. You like Uncle, he's nice to us. He'll take care of us."

"You promise?" she asked me.

"I promise," I replied. I held out my pinky finger and my twin wrapped hers around mine.

~11 Years Later~

I was woken up by the sun deciding to blind me in my sleep. I heard Rin in the next room mumbling some weird chant or spell or something. I lay under the covers, still tired, but definitely wide awake. From the next room, I heard a huge boom.

"Stop trying to blow up the house!" I screamed at her.

"You think this is easy? Shut up!" she screamed back.

"Maybe if you didn't suck so bad you wouldn't have to practice so much!"

"I'm better than you'll ever be!"

"Doubt it! Mumbling gibberish and pointing fingers isn't very hard!"

"You need a brain to be able to perform magic, dumbass! Like you'd ever know! Swinging around a sword isn't so hard!"

"It is if you're a girl!"

"So you defy nature?"

"You little bitch! Say that again and I'll cut your head off!" She was silent after that, but I heard movement. I pulled the blanket back over my head and shut my eyes, the sun was too bright. The blanket was suddenly pulled off me and cold water was thrown on top of me.

"What the hell?"

"Get up! It's after noon!" my sister spat.

"You bitch!"

"What'd you call me?"

"You heard me!"

"You're gonna pay!"

"Try me!"

She closed her eyes and began mumbling in her gibberish as I got up and lunged towards me. She opened them right before I touched her and she zapped me with a blue laser coming from her two fingers. I was pushed back against the wall of my bedroom and fell to the ground. I started to get back up when Uncle Kiyoteru came rushing through the door.

"What is going on in here?" we were both silent. "Can't you two get along? You were two peas in a pod as kids!"

"Like Miss No-tits over here will listen."

"I'm not flat-chested! And you started it!"

"Hey, I wasn't the one who almost blew up the house, AGAIN!"

"If you weren't such an annoyance I could concentrate better and not cause such explosions!"

"Enough! Both of you! Just stop! It's the same thing everyday! Nonstop bickering between you two! If you keep acting like this, all those years of training you will be useless!"

Rin walked out of the room and slammed her bedroom door shut. I slumped back down against the wall, crossing my arms. I turned my head and faced the window. Uncle Kiyoteru stayed in the doorway.

"Honestly, Len. What happened between you two? You two were basically bound at the hip. Now you can't stand each other. You two fight everyday and pick on each other. It's getting dangerous now that Rin's advancing in her magic as a mage, and you as a sword wielder. You might really slice her head off one day. Today she hit you with a beam! What made you two like this?"

To be honest, I didn't know. I remember always being with Rin. She was my best friend. I never got tired of spending time with her. I missed it. Even though she hates me more than she hates Kaito, and we all know how much she hates him, I don't hate her. I just want to be friends with her again. I miss my sister. Once we were about 14 or 15 we started fighting like this, and I can't even remember how it started. I just miss my sister. But I couldn't tell her or uncle, so I just said...

"It's not my fault I have such an irritable twin." Uncle sighed.

"Len, why can't you two just get along?"

"She blames me for everything! When she messes up a spell, she says it's my fault! Every little thing she does wrong has to be my fault!"

"I know it's hard for you to understand. I know you might feel less than Rin because of her intelligence, thus her being able to be a mage. But that doesn't mean you're not a clever boy, either. Being a mage takes serious concentration. If she doesn't have a clear mind and empty all other thoughts, something will go wrong. But you have the physical strength she lacks. Look at your muscles, boy! A sword as big as the one you have needs lots of muscle power to not just be held, but you to use it. You're one of the best sword wielders I've seen in my life, Len. While you have to train, your sister has to train as well. She trains differently then you, however. And you know how hard she is on herself."

I just sat silent. I knew Rin was training, but I had no idea it was so complicated. I thought my training was hard! I spend hours and hours building up strength to wield that sword. I had to be swift and careful. I got so fed up with all the things I had to do just to be where I am now. But Rin, her training is all mental. While I had to focus on a target, footwork, my precision, how I held my sword, how much force I was using, I could still have other things on my mind. Rin needs a totally clear mind to cast spells and all that other crap.

"Yeah, she is pretty hard on herself."

"Just try to be nicer. I see the way she watches you practice everyday. While she may be hiding it, she seems to admire your skill."

I just kept staring out the window. I blushed a little, but not enough for Uncle to notice. Rin admires my skill? _My_ skill?Being a swordsman might not be as hard as a mage, but Rin seems more dedicated than I am. She locks herself up in her room everyday, she even skips dinner, to practice. I always leave food at her door for her to pick up, but she never eats all of it. I wasn't even that great of a swordsman. I still lack many key things to being great. Uncle tells me I'm great, but by what he taught me, I know I'm not. If anything, I should be admiring Rin.

We heard Rin open her door. We both turned to see where she was going. She ignored us and headed down the hallway, her figure being a blurred figure of blonde hair, and her red dress with light purple sleeves. Was is she up to? I got up and followed her. She must've heard my footsteps, because as soon as I caught up to her she turned around.

"Why are you following me? Did you set up a prank to get back at me?"

"Like you're worthy of a prank." She punched me in my gut, leaving a red spot on my bare abdomen. My shirt stopped below my chest, so I was fully vulnerable.

"Look, I didn't come here to bash you out."

"Then why did you follow me?"

"Uncle said if we keep fighting all our training would be useless. What's the point of all those years if that happens? How are we going to stop Kaito?"

Rin was speechless. She hated even hearing the guy's name. After he destroyed our village, killed our parents and friends, and kidnapped our princess, we both loathed the guy. But I could carry on a conversation about the guy while Rin goes through a meltdown inside.

"What's your point?" she snapped at me.

"You know, I was gonna wait until our birthday, but whatever."

"What are you talking about?"

I went to the hall closet and pulled out a small box I wrapped. I wrapped it in red paper, since red's her favorite color. She wears it all the time. I threw the box at her and she caught it.

"Consider it a peace offering," I coldly said at her. I walked away angry. I was just listening to Uncle and she acts like a total bitch again. I hated our relationship being this way. I spent days making her present for our birthday, even though it was months away. I wasn't sure how much time I'd have or how long it's take, so I started as soon as the idea came to my mind. I made her a big hair clip that girls like. It's gold, and the shape a bit hard to describe. I made it's all wizard-looking since she _is_ a mage. In the center, there's a blue orb. On the right of the blue orb, there's four leaf or feather-looking things surrounding it. On the left, there's a smaller orb with a sleigh-like pattern. Then there's a white beaded string coming from the middle. Took a while, but it looked pretty nice if I say so myself.

I walked up to Uncle and went in his face.

"Happy now? I was nice to her."

"Not as much as I hoped, but it's something."

I grunted in anger. I grabbed my sword from my room and went outside. I needed to let out some anger. I wasn't up even an hour and I already had more anger in me than I did last week. And last week was a shitty week. I set up targets for my aim and place marks for my footwork. I was clearing my mind and tried to focus on my practice. I lifted my right foot to charge and the scratched up target I set up when...

"Len!"

I lost my balance from my lack of focus and being on only one foot. I started to gain my balance by waving my arms around, my arm hitting Rin.

"Watch it! You almost sliced me!"

"Then don't surprise me like that while I'm practicing! What do you want anyway?" There I go again being a dick to my sister. I turned my back to her, putting my sword back in it's scabbard.

"I-I um...wanted to..."

"Spit it out!"

"I wanted to...thank you. For the present. I like it. A lot."

"Well that's good news. Took me a long time to make."

"You made it?"

"Yeah, I made it. And it was hell. I had to restart so many times because at first I had no idea what I was doing."

"You went to all that trouble for my birthday present?" she asked confused.

"Whether you like it or not you're my sister. I'm the only one who's allowed to do stuff like that. I'm not letting some guy do crap like that for you. I'm your brother; your twin. I have special permission."

"Why would you do that?"  
"Like I just said, I'm your twin brother."

"But don't you hate me?"

"I never said that." Rin was silent. Looks like she's finding out the truth after all these years of fighting with her everyday. "Just because you hate me doesn't mean I have the same feelings. You of all people should know that." I felt her eyes stare at the back of me. She was deciphering, but I really don't understand why. I made it clear as day how I felt.

"So you don't hate me?" she asked.

"You may be a mage, but you aren't a very bright one if you're asking me that. I thought I made myself pretty clear. I don't hate you. I never did," I said. "The only thing I hate is how we drifted apart. I don't even remember why we started fighting."

"I remember. It was my fault. We were teasing each other like how we did as kids, but I started getting really mad at the things you said. I can't remember what they were, but I hated that you said them. I stayed mad at you, but you never noticed. So I started being really mean, and got you pissed off. Then, we just kept fighting."

"Did you just admit something was your fault?" I asked, turning around. Rin nodded. I felt a smile grow on my face. "I guess my peace offering did a pretty good job."

"Yeah, I guess it did." Rin smiled. She started back into the house, going back to practice her spells. I took my sword out from its scabbard, and lunged forward, holding it out in front of me at a 45 degree angle.

"Len," Rin started as she reached the door.

"Hm?"

"I don't hate you, either." She slipped through the door. I just smiled and jumped at my target. I sliced it cleanly, landing perfectly on my footwork place holder.

** So, whatcha guys think? I think I like this story. But when you're obsessed with Boss Death, it's kinda hard not to. XD So please review? They motivate me! It makes me think people actually give my story the time of day, let alone enjoy it. Well, even if you didn't review, thanks for reading my story! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 : Prepared and Ready

**Sorry I never updated this story, but I got no feedback so I didn't know if anyone liked it or not! Also, I was stuck on what to write next, because I thought it was a bit too early for them to go on the adventure. I think it's because it's not a romance Rin and Len story is why hardly anyone reads it. But thank you to the two people who reviewed! **

I couldn't fall asleep. I laid in my bed, just staring at the ceiling. As hard as I tried, I just couldn't. My eyelids would repeatedly droop and cover my eyes, but I would loose any sense of drowsiness I had. Maybe it was because today was a good day. After years of fighting with Rin, we finally got along again. Man, am I glad. I was worried that I couldn't ever be close to my sister again. I mean, if we were going to travel without Uncle Kiyoteru, who knows what could've happened? We probably would've killed each other once we left Uncle's place. Now, both of us could probably get farther in our training, and maybe even start heading towards Kaito's castle before our birthday next month!

Kaito, ugh. Just thinking about his name put me in a bad mood. I've never even seen the guy with my own eyes and I can't stand picturing the bastard. The thought makes me want to hurl. Why do I hate him so much? Where do I begin? Let's see, he destroyed my home village, killed almost everyone there, including my parents, made those who survived his slaves, kidnapped Princess Miku, and took over the land. The biggest asshole I've ever seen in the world. After all that's his done to me, and not to mention Rin, or whoever else he's sabotaged, I will **_never_** forgive him. All those people in our little village, dead. Left us without our parents. I never got another taste of mom's homemade soup. That shit was fucking delicious! She was even making it for dinner that night. But I didn't know I'd never eat it again! If Uncle didn't save me and Rin, we'd probably be dead right along with them. What else? Oh, yeah. Kidnapped Princess Miku, who was pretty young for any of that. Why kidnap her? She would've been way too young to be queen back then. I mean, Rin and I were only six when it happened, and the princess wasn't that much older. Maybe a year or two. And to think she's been stuck wherever Kaito has been keeping her all these years. Poor chick. She's definitely scarred for life. Who wouldn't be? But I couldn't really care about rescuing her. I mean, it's the right thing to do, but what I'm really after isn't fame or even getting the girl. What I-no, we-want is revenge. He will pay for all the shit he's done. I won't be satisfied until Kaito's head is my divine trophy.

I can't wait to kill the guy.

o.O.o

The blasted sun decided to blind me again when I woke up. I lazily kicked my blanket off of me and sat up, rubbing my sore eyes. According to the sundial next to my bed, I slept in way too late. It's almost one in the afternoon. How did I ever develop this sleeping pattern? It's not my fault I can't fall asleep until three-thirty in the morning. I trudged out of bed into the kitchen and found...Rin? But, she's always in her room. And she was wearing the hairpin I made her. Seeing that made the sentimental part of my heart smile. Rin was already wearing her early birthday present. I couldn't believe she was. Knowing her, I'd thought she'd wait to wear it.

She was reading a book written in some weird language I couldn't read. I headed to the fridge and got out the carton of milk. I opened up the lid and started gulping down the thing. Rin wasn't paying any attention to what I was doing, since she was so engrossed in her book. No "Good morning, my dearest brother!" or "So, the bear comes out of his cave?" She always gives me some acknowledgment, whether sweet or bitter.

"Save some for later," Rin said. "Uncle'll get mad." Sure, _now _you say something.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," I replied indifferently, not really caring.

"You're right." Hearing her say that made me nearly choke on the milk I was swallowing. Before yesterday, she would've ran straight to Uncle about me doing something as simple as drinking out of the carton. I guess getting along with her made us go back to exactly how we were as kids. We were mischievous together! Now, I won't have to worry about her tattling on every single thing I do. We'll both keep little things like that to ourselves and out of Uncle's ears.

"You alright?" she asked, turning around to look at me. By the look in her eye, I could tell she was waiting for me to say something so she could make a joke out of it like we always do.

"Yeah. Just needing to get used to our old relationship now that we don't hate each other anymore," I said smiling.

"I thought you said you never hated me, and only hated how we drifted apart, if I remember correctly," she said in her smart-nosed tone.

"Well, you never said you didn't hate me ever. I did," I reminded her. What? It was true.

Her face grew red from embarrassment, and she shoved her nose book in her book.

"Uh-huh. That's what I thought." I lightly spanked the back of her head as I passed by.

"Well, you did a good job pretending to hate me for almost four years," she quietly spoke.

"You put up a pretty good argument yourself," I replied, beaming at my younger twin. She didn't reply to that, her face was still full of embarrassment.

"Rin, did you really hate me? Ever?" I asked her. She didn't respond. "Rin!"

"What?" she asked like a spoiled preteen.

"Answer me!"

"Why should I?"

"Come on. We just stopped fighting, let's not start it again. Just answer. I'm not going to get mad." Rin sighed before she answered me.

"I did hate you. But, mostly, I was just angry with you all the time. Eventually, our fighting got so irritating that I hated it. I guess it lead to hating you, too," Rin paused. "But how you seemed to be able to stay so calm while you trained, I didn't get it. Since I hated you, I couldn't focus and had such trouble practicing my magic. I was jealous. You did so well at everything! I couldn't do a simple spell and kept blowing up my room! I wanted to be as good as you."

"Please, I'm not that good. Being a mage is much more difficult than being a swordsman. Don't be so hard on yourself." I walked back over and ruffled her hair.

"Len-"

"Don't even try to fight back! If one of us is going to be a mage, it's you! I'm nowhere near as smart as you are to be a mage. I'd probably blow the house up, too. I only made such a big deal out of it to make you mad." I admitted.

"But, Len, I'm still so under-skilled as to where I should be," she whined in a sorrowful way.

"And that's my fault. You said you couldn't focus because you hated me so much. I give you permission to blame all of that on me and zap me with your most powerful spell."

Rin smiled. "Thanks, Len." She got up from her chair and hugged me. I was baffled at first. I have no idea what to do! All these years she's been so mad at me she wouldn't even give me the time of day. Now, she's just as clingy to my side as she was when we were twelve. I awkwardly hugged her back, but I was smiling. It was nice to be getting along with my sister again. It was moments like this I missed the most. No matter how many times we teased each other as kids, we always laughed at each other and got over it. Now, here we are, almost eighteen years old, and still hugging like we did five years ago. The sentimental part of me was screeching, so to shut it up I tucked my head closer to her.

"Seems you two are getting along just fine."

We both turned around and saw Uncle Kiyoteru walk through the front door. He was giving us his "look." There are no words to describe it, but if anyone said he gave them "the look" everyone knew which look they were talking about. Seeing as he gave us the look, we pulled away from each other, red with embarrassment.

His deep blue tunic was all dusted up, his glasses had a coat of thin dirt on the lenses, and his white pants looked beige from dirtiness, which gave me the hint he was digging through the field again. He tries to hide it, but he never can fool me. Uncle searches through the field he found me and Rin the day Kaito attacked. I'm not exactly sure why, and Rin doesn't have any idea, either.

"You two looked like a newlywed couple if you weren't twins," he said, his "look" growing into a smirk. "Len, save it for the princess!"

"I've said how many times I could care less on saving a damsel in distress? We all know why you agreed to train us in the first place." Geez, a guy wants revenge and your uncle thinks your only doing it for the princess!

"I've heard she's not that great, either," Rin spat out.

"You're just saying that because everyone gaga'd over her was she was born," Uncle teased.

"She was a baby! Everyone was a baby in their life! She wasn't even that cute of a baby from the pictures in the town all over."

"You didn't say that when you were four. You loved Princess Miku."

"Well, she was a real-life princess like in fairytales. What girl doesn't love a princess when they're little?"

Uncle just laughed. Rin told me when we were younger she soon lost her interest in the princess. Everyone would talk about how cute and pretty and amazing she was. All the princess really did was play in her garden and get waited on hand and foot like a brat. I agreed 100% with her, despite the fact neither of us saw what she looked like, since the princess couldn't be seen playing with "peasant kids" like us. Rin got so depressed over it. That's really the main reason why I never cared for her, she made Rin feel so bad about herself. I never went through anything like that, except all the older kids would comment snarky things about me always being with my sister. Hey, she's my twin. We have that weird twin telepathy crap, and I'm older than she was. I've got to protect her.

"So, Uncle, find anything in the field today?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"What are you talking about, Len? I wasn't in the field!"

"Really? You look like that and say you weren't in the field. Where else where you be?"

"Haha," Uncle chuckled. "I guess you caught me again."

"What do you even do?" Rin asked.

"I dig," he replied.

"For...what exactly?" I asked.

"Nothing, really. Just to see what I can find." Both Rin and I gave Uncle skeptical looks. "What?"

"You're hiding something," Rin said. Uncle sighed.

"Look," he started, as he placed his hands on our shoulders. "It's just a little hobby I'm doing. You two don't have to worry about it. You're over thinking it all."

"If you say so," Rin and I said in unison. We both turned towards each other and smiles grew in between our cheeks. We haven't done the creepy twin-speech thing in forever!

"Now, I have some good news for you both!" Uncle cheered. "Since you two seem to be getting along so well in almost four years, I think you two are ready to head out and start adventuring!"

My grin grew bigger, letting out breaths of disbelief. Really? Did Uncle really mean it? We're ready to go and seek our revenge on Kaito? I turned to Rin, and saw her face was the polar opposite of mine.

"What's the matter?" I asked her. "Aren't you excited? Uncle just said we're ready!"

"No, there's no way I'm ready at my level. I'm not skilled enough!"

"Maybe with just your bare hands," Uncle said suspiciously. I raised an eyebrow, but Rin's face grew with excitement.

"You don't mean?" she asked happily.

"Follow me," Uncle gestured by tilting his head.

Rin followed Uncle excitedly out to the little hut next to our house. It was about a story tall, but it was used for storage, so it didn't matter that it wasn't that big. As they left, I took my old layers of bandages off my right arm. I took a good, long look at all the scars I've developed over the years of training swordplay. Especially the thick, long one that started just below my elbow and went all the way up my arm to just below my shoulder. I lost a lot of blood that day. I remembered that I stayed in bed from the injury, and Rin stayed by my side the whole time holding my hand. She was crying more than I was, and she didn't even get hurt. I was about three-fifths done putting one a new layer when I heard Rin scream. My instincts told me to run to her. My heart was pounding as I dashed outside. What the hell happened?

"Rin! What's going on?" I asked, my bandages coming unraveled. Then I realizes how dumb I probably looked. She wasn't in trouble, or hurt at all! She was jumping off the walls like a kid in a candy store.

"Len, look!" She rushed over to me, holding a huge staff. It was bigger than her! It was golden, at at the top of her staff, was a giant blue orb, and surrounding the orb were two golden rings intersecting each other. Then above that, it had a final orb matching the other, but smaller.

"I'm powerful enough to use this staff! It helps control my magic and delivers more powerful outcomes! Isn't that amazing?"

"Yeah! That's awesome! But don't scream like that. You sounded like you were being murdered! I thought something happened to you!"

"Sorry, but this is amazing! I can't believe I'm ready to use a staff! I thought I was behind all this time, but I'm ready!"

"Both of you are ready to head out there," Uncle butted in.

"But, so soon?" I asked. "It seemed so sudden. Yesterday it seemed like we were nowhere close to being strong enough to go out there."

"You two will only get stronger as you travel. There's no doubt in my mind that you are ready, and that there will be obstacles to challenge you."

"It seems so soon to be going. Do we really have to leave now?"

"You leave whenever you feel like you're ready to head on. There's no rule as to when you have to."

"There's no way I could go right this second," Rin stated. "But if I was prepared, I could go tonight or tomorrow."

"I'd probably have to wait until tomorrow. Start with a full night's rest."

"You two when you feel like it. Just let me know you're leaving ahead of time."

With that, Uncle went back in the house, leaving both of us confused.

o.O.o

I woke up early the next day. I wasn't going to keep Rin waiting. Plus, if I slept in, we wouldn't get very far before the sun went down. I slipped on my black boots, put on my arm bracelet with 02 in red print, wrapped my tattered old scarf around my neck, and put on my mom's old gold bands for gold luck. I grabbed my sword and its scabbard and headed out to the front door by Uncle. When I walked out, Rin was there, her staff in hand. She had her bangs pushed out of her face with four white hairgrips, her hairpin in. Her dress was covered in a white cloak with a red buckle at the neck, her white knee-high boots peaking from underneath. I also noticed she was wearing our dad's old ring on my right hand.

"Seems you two are ready," Uncle said. "But before you go, I want to give you these, to remember that you'll always be a part of this little preserve all the way out here."

Uncle held out his hands, one towards me, the other towards my sister. When he opened them, he revealed earrings. One silver stud, the other was a dangling silver earring shaped like a bass clef with a blue stone. Rin's was the same, except her's were gold and shaped like a treble clef. We put in the earrings.

"They suit you both very well."

"Thanks, Uncle," Rin said happily. She gave him a hug in gratitude. I just stood there, speechless. Not because I was surprised or anything, just because I didn't have anything to say. I mean, we were leaving to go and kill Kaito. What could I say?

"Len, are you alright?" Uncle asked. I nodded my head. It's just, it seems so weird to just be leaving like this. I lunged towards my uncle and hugged him.

"I'll miss you," I whispered so Rin couldn't hear. I was the older brother, I had the sword, I couldn't let her see me act like this.

"I'll miss you, too, Len," he whispered back. We kept hugging for a few more moments, then Rin pulled on my ponytail.

"Alright, alright. You had your hug. Let's go. You don't need to act so tough all the time. Only when the time calls for it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I replied, trying to not have her notice I was soft. Although, it was kinda pointless, since she knows me better than anyone.

"Let's just go."

"Alright."

With one final goodbye from Uncle, we headed out the front door, and started our adventure before us.

**Wow. This took a long time to right! But they finally get to go on the adventure and kill Kaito! Yay! Killing is fun! Kill~ing is fun. Kill~ing is fun. Sheesh, I've got chuggaaconroy's Wind Waker LP moments stuck in my head. Oh well. Thanks again to the two people who have reviewed! I really appreciate it. And thanks for waiting over a month because I thought no one liked it! **


	3. Chapter 3: Aoki

**I AM SO SORRY~ This story has been so hard to update. I have so much trouble with this one, but I like its concept, so I couldn't delete it. I needed to get back into writing Vocaloid. But, based on how this story has been, it'll update very slowly. AGAIN I AM SO SORRY~**

It's been a day since my sister and I left for Kaito's place. So far, we haven't run into any monsters or weirdos. Just walking, complaining, bickering, same old stuff at home. Except, Rin and I didn't hate each other anymore. I was really glad about that. Every time I glanced over at my younger sister, I saw her admiring her hairpin. Looks like she really loves it.

"Do you really like it that much?" I asked her.

"Like what?" she replied.

"The hairpin I made you."

"Of course!" she exclaimed cheerfully. "You made it for me! Why wouldn't I like something my twin spent so much time and effort to make for me?"

I shrug in response. Since we started getting along again, she's been a lot more cheerful. It's nice to see the girl I grew up with. She's still the same old Rin on the inside.

"So, Len, do you really not care too much about Princess Miku?" she asked with a blush on her face.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer!"

"Well, not really. I don't see what the big deal is. Honestly, I don't think she's as incredibly beautiful as everyone says. I mean, she's not ugly. I do think she's pretty, but that's because she is. I don't really see the two of us being together. You know?"

"Sure..."

"Why did you bring her up? You always get so discouraged with yourself whenever she's mentioned. You did this to yourself," I teased.

Rin shrugged. Dear Lord, my sister.

"Come on, Rin. I hate seeing you depressed like this."

She stayed silent.

"Fine, I guess I'll leave you behind and get revenge by myself!" I started walking ahead of her, acting as if I'd really leave her.

"YOU JERK! WHO JUST LEAVES THEIR SISTER?" Suddenly, a huge blast of blue magic zapped me in the back, burning and peeling my skin.

"What the hell?!"

"YOU WERE LEAVING ME!"

"Like I'd ever leave you by yourself! Idiot..."

"But you walked away lie you would!"

"To get you to stop being depressed and follow after me!"

"How was I supposed to know that was what you were planning?!"

"You are a mage, aren't you? Shouldn't you have seen it right away?"

After that there was complete silence. I got back up, retrieving my sword and its scabbard. Knowing Rin, there's never a silent moment with her unless she's reading. And I know for sure she doesn't have a book with her. Now what am I gonna do? I just keep making my sister upset. I turn around and see Rin's fringe covering her eyes. She was staring at the ground with her hands behind her back. Just like when we were little.

I sighed, then made my way over to her. I nudged her, and she didn't move, I bent down to try and look her in the eye, and that didn't work either.

"Rinny~ come on~ Don't you wanna kill the big bad Kaito and keep his head as a fine trophy?"

She was silent, then snapped at me. "Don't call me that."

"Why not?"

"It makes me sound like a little kid."

"Well, you're acting like one. If you act like one, I'll treat you like one. Come on, Rinny."

My twin shot her head up, his eyes flashing with fury. She extended her arm and slapped me across the face.

"I said not to call me that!"

"Ouch! Okay, okay! Call your tits. Oh wait..." I smirked. I knew that would get her to come after me.

Rin's face turned tomato-red, her knuckles turning white as she clenched her fist tightly around her staff. She was building up a giant scream. I started running ahead, knowing I wouldn't stand a chance if I didn't now.

As I ran away, I could practical hear the steam coming out of her ears like a teapot on a stove. She started to growl, which slowly turned into a loud grunt, into an unbelievably loud screaming.

"LEN KAGAMINE I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

"Shit...she's faster than I remember!" I darted forwards, sprinting away from my sister with my life on the line. If there's one thing that gets my sister more upset than anything, it's her chest size.

"LEN YOU PERVERT!" She screamed running after me, holding her staff with both hands.

"What? There's nothing wrong with being flat-chested!"

She growled louder. That really set her off. "I'M NOT FLAT-CHESTED!" She began to run faster, this time shooting beams of energy at my feet, trying to trip me. Shit, she was good.

"Rin, you wouldn't kill your own brother, would you?"I asked, my voice wavering as I got nervous. Every step I took, she was three steps closer.

"Let's see if I can!" she yelled. She gained even more speed and pounced onto me, having me fall to the ground. Man, she's heavier than she looks. "Len~ are you ready to die~"

"Rin! We work together, remember?"

Rin inched her face closer to mine, a sadistic smile on her face. "Work together? With someone who calls me flat chested? I don't think so~" She kept inching her face closer and closer. I began to sweat and get really nervous. What was she going to do? She inched even closer, her hair touching my face, the sadistic grin still on her face. She got even closer and licked my cheek slowly, getting every last bit of my cheek.

"Ew! Gross! Get off!" I cried, pushing my twin off of me.

Rin laughed with delight. "You should've seen your face!" she exclaimed, pointing a finger at me. "You really thought I would kill you?"

"You sure acted like you would!"

"Payback for leaving me," she replied with a grin.

"I already said I'd never leave you. Now, with all that excitement, we covered a lot of ground surprisingly. And it's not even close to getting dark. Shall we keep going?"

"I don't see why not," Rin replied, her big eyes blinking at me.

"Alright, then let's go," I replied, helping my sister up.

Once back on our feet, we continued walking. We walked for hours, and Rin started to become whiny again.

"Len~ I'm tired! Can't we rest? It's boring out here!"

"Well, you didn't expect to get to Kaito right on the first day, did you?"

"No...but we didn't even run into any weirdos or get told we have to get stronger first or something..."

I laughed. "What is this? Some fantasy novel? You read too much, sis."

"At least I can read," she retorted.

"Funny."

"Seriously, Len! Wouldn't you expect something interesting to happen by now? Or we would have a mini-quest to do or something?"

I pondered the idea for a while. "Never thought about it. It's not like I go on adventures to kill people everyday."

"But the heroes never directly go to the final boss! There's always smaller, weaker enemies you have to fight first, or a-uh-a rival to help prepare you or something!"

"You make this sound like some kids' game."

Rin scrunched up her face. "It's obviously not."

"Since when are there set rules to how someone can take revenge on the guy that destroyed their home village? Or killed their parents? Or scarred them emotional for life-"  
"I get it! Geez, I'm not stupid," she snapped.

"Of course you're not. You are a mage, after all. I'm just a swordsman." I gave my sister a smile, then looked off to the sky. The sun was setting, and the last bit of orange was starting to be overtaken by midnight blue. "We should find somewhere to sleep. It's getting late."

"Yeah." Rin started off down a path. "Maybe there's a cave or something we can sleep in..."

"Or we can just sleep on the grass for tonight..."

Rin snapped her head around, her blonde locks flowing out like a ballgown. "Are you crazy?! Just sleep out in the open where someone can mug us?! Or kill us?! Or even know of us and then tell Kaito or something and then we never defeat him or save Princess Miku?! Or-"

I ran up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down. None of that's going to happen. It's just one night. And besides, who else is going to be out here besides us?"

"You never know!"

I sighed. "Finding a half-assed form of shelter will take forever. Let's just sleep out here. No one's going to find us or hurt us or anything."

Rin stared into my eyes full of concern. She really didn't want to sleep out in the open. But, really, where are we going to find a cave or a clearing out here? There wouldn't be one for miles. She finally sighed and mumbled a small "Fine..." showing she was defeated by her good, old, big brother.

I patted her head and ruffled her hair. "You were always such a worry wart. Ease up a little bit, okay?" Rin was silent. She just sat on the ground, trying to find a comfy spot to sleep on for the night. Once she found a spot she liked, she lied down and closed her eyes. I smiled watching my sister sleep; she looked so peaceful. Like all the worries she has just disappear. I brushed her hair with my fingers until I started yawning. I found my own little comfy spot and began to drift to sleep.

o.O.o

I was awoken by a rustling in the bushes. I stared up at the moon, it's sickle shape being my only light. I looked around. Rin was still asleep. I saw the bushes sway slightly, as if a breeze was blowing on them.

But there was no breeze.

What the hell would be out here?

I got up and readied my sword. I headed toward the bush slowly and quietly, trying not to scare away whatever was there. As I slowly approached the bush, the rustling became less frequent. Was it on to me? I squatted, pulled the leaves away, and saw a small, round creature. It was shaped like an ellipse, periwinkle, and furry. A thin tail swaying back and forth like of a cat, and bright blue eyes staring at me. A worried expression was stretched along its face, as it began to dart away. I quickly grabbed a hold of its tail and held it so I could deeply glare into its eyes.

"Hi, there, little thing. Were you hungry and trying to steal some food from us? You aren't getting anything from us."

"Please, oh please. Just something! Even a crumb, the scrapiest of the scraps! I haven't eaten in days!" it squealed.

"You talk?"

"Of course I talk! You can, can't you?" it asked me.

"What are you?" I asked in reply.

"I'm a Rotunda! My name's Aoki! Pleased to meet you!" it replied cheerfully, seeming like nothing bad happened at all. Wow, it could change its mood quickly.

"I'm Len. And I'm sorry, but we don't have any food to give you. We're kinda on a journey here. Business to take of. There's a lot of debts that are overdue, and we need to take care of it," I said solemnly, gently releasing the creature, it landing gracefully on its feet.

"We?" Aoki tilted her head. "Who's 'we'?"

"Me, and my sister. We have to get to Kaito's castle."

"Kaito's place? That's sure dangerous. Are you really going there like that?"

"What do you mean? My sister's a mage! She's got magic to go around!"

"A mage! How cool!" Aoki leaped over to Rin's side, sniffing her head. "I've decided to come with you!"

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"I'm coming with! I hold more than you all think!" I stared blankly at Aoki, but she smiled right back. Great, so now, we have a mascot?

What is this? An RPG?

**Man, do I love breaking the fourth wall! Well, here it is! All finished you everyone. Man, winterguard has got me more occupied than I ever imagined. So, yeah, a head's up. All of my stories will be updating in a slow pace. I'm so busy, and I'm not coming up with ideas fast enough! I think I'll make a two-shot in here somewhere to keep everyone busy. Who knows? Oh, well. Until next time!**

**-Vee C:**


End file.
